


Guilty

by beentheredonethat



Series: Faberry Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future AU, faberry week 2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beentheredonethat/pseuds/beentheredonethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray decide to write their story, better yet , they decide to hire a biographer to write their story. These are some of the stories they shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

  The woman enters the room and finds two older women sitting together on a couch, her first impression turns out to be a kind of warming wave of joy, she loves working with couples who have been together for long. 

\- Good morning, ladies! I'm so sorry to interrupt but we should really start this.

\- Oh, Anna, nonsense. You aren't interrupting anything, we were just trying to settle on when to start.

\- Rachel, you can talk about anything you want, in any order you want, we build up the story line later. Right now I just want to hear you guys. - Anna takes a notebook and a voice recorder from her bag – I like to do this the old way if you don't mind. 

\- We mind nothing, Anna. You do your thing and we'll try to get our story together.

\- Great. All set. So, where do you want to start - Rachel took Quinn's hand and smiled.

\- I want to start with the time Q officially met my parents. 

\- And I want to talk almost almost two years later when she cheated on me. - Anna's eyes grow wild. 

\- No offense, Rachel but cheating trumps parents. 

Quinn laughs loudly and kisses the back of Rachel's hand. 

\- Let's get this going, babe. 

  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  


_Quinn enters the bathroom and regrets it in an instant._

_\- Hi, Quinn!_

_She raises an eyebrow._

_\- Sorry. - she turns around – I don't talk to cheaters. - Q. doesn't see Rachel's pained expression._

_\- Let's talk about this, Q.._

_\- You cheated on me! With my- you know what?! - she puts a hand on the door knob - I don't care. And I'm not talking about it. I'm not thinking about it anymore._

_\- Yes, you are! - she walks towards Quinn – You can't just ignore me. - Rachel raises a hand to stop Quinn from speaking – We are going to talk about it. You have no idea of how much I regret what I did._

_\- I don't care, Rachel! You did it anyway. You took no time to think about me or us for that matter._

_\- Look, - she takes Quinn's hand from the knob – it's been a week and you haven't allowed me to explain what happened!_

_\- What can you possibly say to make things right? Are you going to tell me it was bad? Or how it meant nothing? Or that I'm so much better? Huh, what exactly are you going to tell me?_

_A Cheerio pushes the door and blushes immediately turning around._

_\- Stay, Stacy. - Quinn turns to Rachel – I feel you won't stop intil I let you talk so we finish this after class. I'll drop by your place._

_Rachel trots out of the bathroomwith a smile on her face and goes straight to class. She has yet to think about what to say to Quinn. There are so many things she can say but none of them seem right when she enters the classroom and sees the douchebag who's responsible for all the misery she's been through in the last couple of weeks. She shakes her head  and cringes a bit because she knows she is just as guilty as he is._

_  
_

_\- - - - - - - - - -_

_  
_

___It's weird._

_That's all she's feeling. This overwhelming weirdness acting like a safety blanket and shielding her from all other feelings she should be feeling. But it's been a week since she found out Rachel and that asshole screwed and she knows that allowing feelings to come to the surface is just going to stop her from actually keep on living her life. They've been together for almost 2 years now and there was nothing but love and happiness between them during that time but now when she looks at Rachel she feels the cold sting of betrayal. It's not so much about the sex, she's kind of open minded, they could have talked about having sex with other people but Rachel decided to do it behind her back with her ex-boyfriend - who happens to be a good guy but also ridiculous and a little selfish and the idiot who outted Santana and made her transfer to another school._

_**I really hate him**. _

_That's what she writes on the edge of the paper she's using to take notes on the incredibly boring lecture they're being forced to watch. Not that the subject is boring, far from it – she loves learning about wars – but she's already seen these same theories and maybe a thousand more on documentaries and books and videos._

**_I want to hate her._ **

_Quinn knows it's too late for that, if she doesn't hate Rachel now she never will but she wants to hate her too._

_She really does._

_Not hating someone who hurt her this much is not an easy or known feeling for her, she's used to shunning people out, letting them feel how much their actions hurt her through a very unhealthy method: hurting them back. But with Rachel... No, that is an unthinkable thing to do to Rachel, she can't bear the idea of hurting Rach like that so she prepares herself for the talk and for a very much possible clean break up._

_That's what they both deserve._

_  
_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_  
_

_\- Rachel. You need to say something or I'll leave. - they are sitting on the white couch on Rachel's living room._

_\- No! Don't leave. I mean, I'm going to sa- - she hesitates – say whatever you want me to._

_Quinn looked puzzled at her._

_\- Tell me about him._

_\- W-what? - Rachel looks at her in disbelief._

_\- Tell me how it happened. - her eyes are cold Rachel's eyes watered even before she started talking._

_– We were at the Glee Club and it was that day you had the super fancy piano concert with your parents so you didn't go to school. He offered me a ride saying it was time we talked, got to know each other after all we have a link between us_

_\- And you fell for that?_

_\- I didn't fall – she stresses that word – for anything. He offered me a ride and I accepted and it wasn't bad, we talked about you – Quinn's eyes water and her face turns red – but he didn't cross any boundries. He dropped me off here and that was it. A few hours later he texted me asking if he could come over to talk about a thing that was bugging him._

_\- And you didn't tell me that because...?_

_\- Y_ _ou were busy that day! And I though- I didn't think- I-I. Nothing was supposed to happen. - tears are rolling down her cheeks_

_\- And since you are such a good person, you said he could come_

_\- Yes. And he did. My parents were out and he brought wine._

_Quinn stands up before opening her mouth._

_\- Did he get you drunk?_

_\- Not really. I mean, I wasn't 100% sober but it wasn't a drunken state either._

_\- What an asshole!_

_\- Then we started talking about music and he really knows his music, this country classic thing fits him well. That's when he kissed me. - Q., who is standing against the door frame, takes her hands to her head and squeezes her temples - And I didn't stop him. We didn't talk after that, though he did ask if I was a virgin and if it was okay if we didn't use a condom. - Quinn just stared blankly at her – No and no. I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid, Q._

_They stay in complete silent for a long time. Quinn doesn't know what to do with everything she just heard and Rachel is simply paralyzed with the possibility of losing her girlfriend. It's one of those situations only Rachel could put Quinn in, if it were anyone else, she'd be with on another girl's bed by now._

_\- I am sorry. I know it's so idiotic to say this now but I really am. I had two terrible weeks. First because I wanted to tell you everyday, no, every single second but I wasn't brave enough to actually make the words get out of my mouth. Then, because you wouldn't even let me apologise or answer my calls and it was particularly bad when you asked Mrs. Frëdmannd to find you another pair for the English paper._

_\- How was I supposed to work with you if I couldn't even look at your face? I can barely do so now! You fucking broke us. Rach and now you think “I'm sorry” is going to fix everything? Well, fuck you! I can't deal with this. It just hurts to much to be here. - she runs out of the door much like Rachel does when something annoys and upsets her too much or when she can't bear to keep a dialog going_. 

\----------------------

\- It felt good to say those words, to finally get it out of me. Wether or not I would completely forgive Rachel was still a mystery but I knew right there and then I could never live without her. We walked a long road to work that betrayal but one day I woke up and it didn't hurt. - Quinn was smiling at Rachel

\- Finn even went to our wedding, well the reception at least. - Rachel rolled her eyes remembering Finn at their wedding.

\- Would you say it was a necessary tragedy in your relationship? 

\- I'd say it was because it happened and it made our bond stronger but I'm not saying it's something people should do or that it's okay to cheat because it's not. No one should have to go through shit like that 

\- Watch your language, babe. 

\- I just mean to say I still regret it and I hope one day everybody gets to be smarter than me.

\- Or you're wishing everyone has an awesome girlfriend.

They both smiled and Anna is sure of the truthness of the feeling they're showing her.


End file.
